Accelerator en otra Dimensión
by Horde oc
Summary: Accelerator el Esper mas poderoso de Ciudad academia por un gran error termina Viajando a otra dimensión donde le esperan cosas inesperadas con cierto clan de demonios.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola lectores de fanfiction soy Horde.**_

 _ **El día de Hoy Les traigo un Prólogo de un fanfic Qué eh querido hacer.**_

 _ **Soy Nuevo en esto de los fanfics pero sin embargo haré mi Esfuerzo para mejorar.**_

 _ **Este Fanfic Sera Sobre To Aru Majutsu no Index Un anime Muy Bueno que Les recomiendo Mucho**_

 _ **Esta Historia Estará centrada En Accelerator y en como este es enviado A otra Dimensión**_

 _ **Espero les guste este Prólogo**_

 _ **Esta Historia dará inicio en La Batalla de Accelerator y Kamijou touma.**_

* * *

BASTARDO.

Se Escucharía decir a lo lejos por un Joven.

Este Chico vestía una camisa negra con motivos de rayas blancas, unos pantalones grises con cintas atadas en los tobillos de ambos pies. flaco, albino y de ojos rojos, Su Nombre Era Accelerator.

El cual se encontraba Enojado Puesto a Que Hace Unos Momentos Un Joven Con de cabello negro erizado, vistiendo su uniforme escolar junto con una camiseta naranja por debajo de este. El cual Hizo algo qué nadie nunca antes ha hecho.

Este Joven Había Hecho Lo Imposible para Accelerator, Y era Que lo Había Golpeado Sin Sufrir ningún Daño.

Para cualquier persona que intentara aquello Le sería Imposible, Puesto A la Habilidad Esper Que Este Poseía, Impedía esto Para Cualquiera.

Pero Este Chico El cual Su nombre Era Kamijou Había Logrado Lo Imposible, Dándole un Golpe en la Cara Y por Consecuente Hacer que este se enojara Y a la vez Sentir Curiosidad Por este Hecho.

Vaya Si lo pude golpear, Bien ahora tengo la ventaja. Diría un Touma Muy Confiado por su logro.

BASTARDOO

Diría un Accelerator Muy enojado.

Kamijou Rápidamente Corrió Hacia su Oponente El cual no Se quedó Atrás y Rápidamente Piso el Suelo Haciendo que la Tierra se levante Ante Kamijou.

AAHHHH,

Diría un Kamijou Siendo Afectado por esta acción.

Accelerator Saltaría Rápidamente Para tomar distancia de su Oponente Y pensar en qué hacer.

En la mente de Accelerator

Maldición Ese Maldito Me logro Golpear como Demonios lo logro, Debería Habérsele Roto El Brazo, Siquiera debió Tocarme, Diría un Accelerator analizando lo que sucedió.

Así que Nunca has perdido ¿eh?. Derrotas a todos tus enemigos de un golpe, Reflejas todos los ataques. Personas como tú no sabrían como pelear.

Diría un Kamijou Saliendo de los contenedores acercándose a Accelerator.

NO TE PONGAS ARROGANTE MALDITO

Diría Accelerator Poniendo Un pie sobre una Vía de tren en la cual Kamijou se encontraba parado Haciéndola levantar con él.

Sin Embargo Kamijou con buen equilibrio salta para Golpear al Albino el Cual quedo sorprendido por la acción de Kamijou.

Accelerator Recibe el Golpe de lleno, Haciéndolo volar unos pocos metros.

Kamijou se acercaría lentamente con un poco de cansancio.

incluso Ellas Hacen su mejor Esfuerzo en vivir Sus Vidas. Hacen su mejor Esfuerzo viviendo Lo más que pueden Diría un Kamijou cada vez más cerca del albino.

Accelerator suelta una carcajada por lo dicho de su oponente.

Viven lo más que pueden ¿dices? suelta otra carcajada

¿Qué es toda esa estupidez? Diría accelerator cuestionando Lo que el chico acababa de decir.

Accelerator Se empezaría A reír a carcajadas como un Psicópata.

después de esto Accelerator Levanta sus 2 brazos hacia los lados, Haciendo Un extraño Sonido con su boca.

del cielos Algo Muy Luminoso se Empeso a formar Gracias al poder del albino.

Rápidamente Se Formó un tipo de Esfera.

MATALO

diría Accelerator Lanzando La Energía Hacia Kamijou.

Kamijou rápidamente se cubre con Sus brazos, sin Embargo Saldría Volando por esta energía.

aahhhh, Gritaba kamijou cayendo al suelo por esta acción.

Accelerator al ver esto soltaría otra carcajada.

qué ¿qué es esto? Diría el albino Cuestionándose por lo que acaba de hacer.

Al final, Solo eres un charlatán indefenso. Vamos, me encargaré de ti con un golpe más, así que intenta dar lo mejor a pesar de ser un perdedor ¿eh?

Diría el Albino Soltando otra carcajada.

Concentrando La energía En sus Manos Accelerator Empieza a Comprimir la energía.

Comprime, comprime, Comprime el Aire. ¡Bien, se me ha Ocurrido Algo divertido!

Diría Accelerator Teniendo Algo En mente Para Hacer.

¿Qué sucede? ¿A Dónde se Fue esa confianza tuya?

Necesito que Juegues conmigo Un poco Más O de otra forma esa deuda No quedará saldada.

Diría Cuestionando a Kamijou que a un seguía en el suelo.

!ACCELERATOOOR¡ escucharía Decir A una Chica A lo lejos.

El alvino Volteando sus ojos hacia la Derecha sin poder mover la cabeza.

Detrás de él se encuentra Misaka La cual Lo estaba Apuntando Con lo que parecía ser una moneda.

No te Muevas

Diría La chica aun apuntando.

Ja ¿me lanzaras eso de nuevo? patetico

diría Accelerator Restándole Importancia esto.

No lo hagas, Misaka.

Diría un Kamijou aun adolorido y en el suelo

La chica Intercambiarían miradas con el chico Para luego decir.

Lo siento.

Diría Misaka

Deseaste Que Nadie perdiera, Que todos sonrieran, que todos pudieran estar a salvo. Pero por eso No es posible. Perdón. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero aun así yo

Quiero que vivas.

Diría Misaka con una cara triste a punto de lanzar su famoso railgun a El alvino que Aun estaba Comprimiendo el Aire.

¡NO LO HAGAS!

Gritaría Kamijou a la peli castaña.

La Esper Nivel 5 numero 3 Cargaría Electricidad Por Toda Su Mano.

Pero se detiene al ver lo que Accelerator ésta Creando.

¿Plasma? controló la Dirección del Viento, Lo reunió en un mismo Lugar y Creo plasma.

Diría Al ver lo que tenía Accelerator en sus manos.

Soltando Otra Carcajada, Accelerator mira a Kamijou en el suelo.

No Hay nada que mi Poder pueda hacer con algo como esto. Si pudiera controlar el aire, también.

Estoy segura que el plasma fue formado al comprimir el aire de la zona. Accelerator Está calculando la corriente de aire para controlar el plasma. si es así.

Diría Misaka Observando la situación.

De repente Se escucharía Un maullido en la zona. misaka voltea la cabeza, para percatarse de que se encontraba en el suelo una de sus hermanas Junto a un gato, inconsciente.

Rápidamente Deja de Cargar electricidad, para acercarse a su hermana.

Por favor, Despierta. Necesito que hagas algo por mí. No, eso es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, sé que es pedir demasiado.

¡pero solo despierta esta vez! ¡solo escucha mi Deseo esta Vez!

Probablemente no seré capaz de salvarlos a todos. No importa qué tan duro lo Intente. NO seré capaz. Así que Por favor. ¡Necesito tú Poder Para proteger Su sueño!

Diría Misaka A punto de Llorar.

Como si de un milagro se tratase su Hermana Se levanta.

No entiendo el significado de tus palabras, pero por alguna razón, Resuena con Mucha Fuerza en mí Comenta misaka con total Honestidad.

Misaka parpadearía al escuchar a su hermana decir esto, Rápidamente ella se levanta quedando frente a ella.

Mientras Accelerator Aun Cargaba el plasma en sus manos, De Repente Siente QUe el Viento Esta cambiando Su curso repentinamente.

Accelerator : ¡Calculé mal el Viento!

Diría confundido el albino.

¿QUÉ? ¿Qué ésta pasando? No debería Haber ningún Error en mis cálculos, Este Patrón Irregular de Movimiento No Puede ser Viento Natural, No Importa por donde lo Mires.

Diría el albino Extrañado por el extraño circula miento del Viento.

Dirigiría Su mirada A unos Molinos De Energía en Movimiento.

Espera, He escuchado de esto, Recuerdo que si diriges un cierto tipo de especial de ondas electromagnéticas al motor de un generador de poder, Lo Hará empezar a girar

Diría accelerator aun viendo los molinos.

Repentinamente aparece la hermana de misaka detrás del albino, este último se percata de esto y frunce el ceño en señal de enojo.

Maldita

diría Accelerator al percatarse de lo que sucedía.

Lo que pasaba era Que La hermana se Había comunicado con las demás hermanas a través de la red Misaka, para dar aviso de que interfirieran en los molinos de varios puntos de la Ciudad academia, Haciendo que el plasma se empezaría a inestabilizar

¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Diría Accelerator Muy Enojado Y aun reteniendo el inestable plasma.

De repente Aparecería Misaka Para proteger a su hermana poniéndose enfrente de ella.

¿Crees que te dejaría?

Diría Misaka Enojada.

Esto hizo que el Albino se enojara Más, pero rápidamente se calmó.

No te Pongas tan presumida Clase baja, Eres demasiado Débil Para Mí.

Al igual que la Visión perfecta solo puedes ser Medida hasta 2 punto 0. Los Niveles en esta ciudad sólo pueden llegar hasta 5 que es el La Posición donde estoy atorado.

Diría presumidamente haciéndose el Superior ante misaka.

Accelerator seguiría con el Plasma en sus Manos, Pero Este Repentinamente empezó a Inestabilizarse.

¿Qué? ¿Que ésta sucediendo?

Diría el albino Muy confundido.

Repentina mente Kamijou se levantaría del suelo Impresionando a Los 3 Presentes.

No Las Toques

Diría un kamijou tambaleándose por el daño recibido.

Realmente eres Interesante ¿sabes?

Diría Accelerator Arrogantemente.

Kamijou se Acercaría lentamente a Accelerator,

Pero este Aun estaría cargando el plasma en sus manos con intención de no rendirse.

¡Realmente eres el mejor!

Diría accelerator Gritando.

Kamijou se Acercaba cada vez más, Pero sin embargo paro en seco mirando el cielo, más exactamente el plasma.

Misaka Queda Extrañada por esta Acción Y mira Arriba.

En el Cielo el plasma que accelerator estaba comprimiendo se empezó a inestabilizar, Que Rayos ésta Pasando

Diría Accelerator viendo el plasma.

De la nada el cielo empezó a abrirse a causa de que el plasma se estaba descontrolando.

Misaka al ver esto Rápidamente Corre hacia Kamijou.

Escucha tenemos que salir de aquí

Diría una Misaka asustada por el plasma descontrolado.

¿Pero que pasara con Accelerator?

Diría Kamijou ah la electro master.

No tenemos Tiempo, Dejémoslo Hay

Diría Misaka Apurada por escapar.

Pe-pero

Diría Kamijou Preocupado por el albino.

No podemos Hacer nada, El hizo esto Así que él debe ocuparse de ello, no por nada es el Esper Más poderoso

Diría Misaka con Una sonrisa.

Kamijou ya por el cansancio y por las palabras de Misaka Decide ir con ella Aun que Accelerator éste en ese aprieto.

Accelerator Gritaría Con toda su Fuerza : Ni Crean que Escaparan de Aqui, hare que este plasma explote, Incluso si esta Inestable Dice el albino amenazantemente.

Sin Embargo seria Ignorado por Los 2 Jóvenes esto Haría que se enojara Más.

BIEN ENTONCES LO HARE ESTALLAR, Diría accelerator Gritando.

Esto HIZO que kamijou, misaka, y su hermana corrieran Rápidamente para evitar el estallido.

Entonces Tomen HAHAHAHA, Diría accelerator Riendo psicópata mente.

Accelerator haría estallar el plasma inestable pero esto sería su peor error.

AAHHHH, gritaron Los 3, que Milagrosamente Lograron Cubrirse de la explosión.

Después de disiparse El Humo Se Pudo Apreciar Un Agujero De Gusano en el cielo, Lo que paso fue que El Plasma Al estar tan Inestable Hizo Que con La explosión repentina creara Un agujero De gusano.

Qué demonios es Eso

Diría Accelerator Viendo el Agujero.

De la nada sin Previo Aviso EL agujero Empezó a Succionar Todo.

AAHHH Demonioooos

Diría Accelerator sosteniéndose del suelo.

Misaka y touma No podían Creer el fenómeno que estaban Viendo. Misaka quédate aquí

diría un Kamijou con un plan.

¿Qué estás Loco?

Diría Misaka desconcertada.

Creo que mi Brazo Podra deshacerlo

Diría Kamijou, y a la ves sin importar sus heridas Corrió Hasta donde estaba Accelerator.

Accelerator lo mira Confuso y le dice. Que Quieres maldito

diría accelerator algo enojado.

Mira no sé si funcione pero creo que si toco esa cosa con mi brazo derecho tal vez pueda de deshacerlo.

diría kamijou con algo de esperanza.

No digas Tonterías Lo hare yo Mismo. el Albino saltaria hasta el agujero para intentar cerrarlo, pero sin embargo No Podía. La razón Era que la Energía Que emanaba este era desconocida para él.

Maldiciooooon

Diría El albino siendo absorbido por el agujero.

Kamijou Actúo Rápido y con Un gran salto Intenta Tocar el agujero, Resultando en que se anulo por el Imagine Breaker.

Kamijou cae desmayado por su acción precipitada, y antes de caer Inconsciente Se preguntó mentalmente.

¿A dónde Se fue Accelerator?

* * *

 **Fin De prólogo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, Pronto Subiré El Capítulo 1 de la Historia así que sean pacientes. Bueno sin Nada Más que decir Soy Horde Y Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. ¿Qué es este lugar?

**Accelerator En otra Dimensión – Capitulo 1**

 **Hola, Gente De fanfiction. Soy Horde, Y Hoy Les traigo El Capitulo 1 De Accelerator en Otra Dimensión.**

 **De una vez les avisare algunas cosas sobre la historia.**

 **Accelerator No Tendrá Harem ¿por qué? La verdad Para Mis Gustos No me llama la atención este tipo de Situaciones, por no decir que no me gusta este tipo de género.**

 **Me Centrare más en la Historia que en otra cosa, eso si Accelerator se relacionara con el clan Gremory.**

 **Capituló 1 – ¿Que es este lugar?**

* * *

Accelerator tras ser absorbido por el agujero de Gusano se encontro flotando en el vacío sin rumbo.

Maldición donde demonios estoy.

Diría accelerator Flotando en el vacío, De la Nada Cientos de portales aparecieron.

Pero qué demonios es eso, parecen ser portales,

Diría Accelerator viendo a su alrededor, Varios portales llamaron su atención, en uno se encontraban 2 chicos peleando con lo que parecía ser una mujer con piel muy blanca, en otro vería como unos aparentes Robots estaban combatiendo, Accelerator logro escuchar el nombre de Zero, pero le dio poca Importancia, En otro se encontraba un niño peleando con lo que parecía ser una especie de cucaracha con forma humanoide.

Vaya esos lugares se ven Interesantes,

Diría Accelerator Algo interesado por ello.

De repente Un portal aparecería al frente de él albino, En aquel portal Se podía ver Una ciudad aparentemente tranquila, Accelerator seria arrastrado hacia este portal.

aaahhhh ,

Diría accelerator siendo absorbido por el portal.

Mientras tanto en Algun Lugar de esta Dimensión.

Se encontraba el Clan Gremory Entrenando, Puesto a que Habían sido retados a un Rating Game por el clan Phoenix, esto para decidir si Rias Gremory se casaría con su prometido raiser Phoenix.

Aahhh no puedo con esto,

Diría un chico Peli castaño.

Ara ara parece que Issei ya esta cansado Presidenta,

Diría una chica con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, su nombre era akeno.

Bueno Creo Que debemos descansar

Diría una chica con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí.

Por fin,

Diría un cansado issei cayendo al suelo por el cansancio.

Por otro lado un joven con el cabello corto rubio, ojos grises, y lleva el uniforme escolar masculino de la academia Kuoh, su nombre era Yuto. dejaría de entrenar con una espada para asentir a la orden que dio su presidenta.

Si Presidenta,

Diría una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, su nombre era Koneko.

Si rias sempai,

Diría una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás, Su nombre era Asia.

Los 6 Jovenes entrarían a la mansión cerca de donde estaban entrenando para relajarse dentro.

Issei debes entrenar más duro,

Diría Rias al peli castaño.

Ho, dios, a este paso moriré antes de que pueda patearle el trasero a ese engreído de raiser,

Diría issei con una cara de cansancio.

Todos estamos dando nuestro mejor esfuerzo issei, te aseguro que cuando terminemos el entrenamiento les ganaremos,

Diría rias con un una sonrisa en su rostro que aria ruborizar al castaño.

Si presidenta,

Diría un Issei aun ruborizado.

Mientras tanto con el Albino.

Este se encontraba Cayendo del cielo por que el portal lo había expulsado en el aire.

Maldita sea Tendré que Invertir el aire para no caer tan fuerte,

Diría el albino haciendo esto resultándole exitoso y cayendo controlada mente al suelo.

Este caería de pie en un parque justo al lado de una fuente, este miraría a su alrededor para darse cuenta que nadie lo había visto.

¿Dónde demonios estoy? Esto no parece Ciudad academia,

Diría el albino mirando el lugar.

esa cosa que me absorbió Creo que era un agujero de gusano, ¿Maldita sea a donde Demonios me trajo?.

Diría Accelerator recordando lo que paso.

espera esto debe de ser otra dimensión, Recuerdo haber escuchado que si un agujero de gusano te absorbía este podría mandarte a otro lugar, ¿Sera que viaje en el tiempo o termine en otro universo paralelo?

Diría accelerator analizando donde pudo ir a parar.

Bueno creo que Explorare este lugar para averiguar mas o menos donde estoy,

Diría accelerator saliendo de él parque.

Este caminaría por la ciudad kuoh que en esos momentos se encontraba de noche.

Accelerator Caminaria por varios puntos de la ciudad sin encontrar nada hasta que decide entrar en un callejón oscuro.

Oye tu

Diría lo que parecía ser un pandillero acompañado de otros sujetos.

Oye cabello de abuelita más te vale darnos todo lo que tengas, si no quieres salir herido,

Diría el pandillero, sin saber que estaba provocando a la persona equivocada.

Accelerator – Y que si no lo hago

Diría accelerator amenazantemente.

Oh vaya parece que tienes agallas cabeza de trapero, vengan chicos démosle una paliza para que no se crea tanto

Diría el pandillero acercándose con su grupo de 5 hacia el albino.

JAJAJA parece que tendré algo de diversión aquí,

Diría el Albino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándose a los pandilleros.

Rápida mente uno de los pandilleros Intentaría soltarle un golpe al albino, Pero sin embargo a pocos centímetros de impactar su puño en la cara del albino, se detiene Abruptamente.

Que Demo…

No pudo completar su frase ya que accelerator agarro su brazo y se lo rompio como si de un palillo se tratase.

AAAHHHHHHH Gritaría De dolor el pandillero sosteniendo su brazo completamente roto.

Ja No tienes idea de cuantos tontos han intentado eso, Pero Bueno te quitare tu sufrimiento,

Diría accelerator acercando su mano a la cara del pandillero.

¿Qué Demonios le Hiciste A nuestro Amigo?.

Preguntarían los Pandilleros corriendo hacia el albino, Pero se detienen al ver lo que acababa de hacer este ultimo.

Accelerator había Invertido la Dirección de la sangre Del pandillero, Haciendo que Salpicara Sangre por todas partes.

Estos Retrocediendo Con caras de horror Preguntarían.

Qui.. Qui.. ¿Quién eres tú?

Accelerator voltea la mirada hacia ellos con una sonrisa diabólica Diciendo.

Su Peor pesadilla.

Rapidamente accelerator usando sus poderes se posiciona detrás de ellos y les dice :

Accelerator - Es hora de la Diversión,

Diría esto con La sonrisa aun en su cara, Rápidamente agarra a otro pandillero y le rompe una pierna.

Aaahhhhhh,

Gritaría de dolor.

Y accelerator lo agarra por el cuello hacia otro, con una fuerza bestial que romperían una pared del callejón, Sin perder tiempo agarra a otro por el brazo y lo lanzaría hacia el cielo para luego dar un gran salto, dando un golpe de lleno en la cara haciéndolo volar Muchos metros de el.

El albino Caería de pie frente al ultimo de los pandilleros.

No te acerques

Diría el pandillero sacando un puñal de su bolsillo.

Accelerator al verlo tan desesperado soltaria otra carcajada.

¿Enserio Piensas que me harás algo con eso?

Diría el albino acercándose a el pandillero que tenia una cara de terror.

No. NO. Te acerques, No No Piedad, No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Se escuchó en el callejón, para luego No escucharse nada.

Que debiluchos Eran, Ni en otra Dimensión nadie se me compara,

Diría El albino con algo de decepción.

Este seguiría su camino, Hasta que se encontró un almacén aparentemente abandonado.

Bueno Creo que pasare la noche Aquí, No tengo a donde más Ir, además de que estoy agotado,

Diría el albino entrando a él almacén.

Este al entrar notaria que había una montaña de cajas al frente suyo. sin importarle mucho este se acerca a las cajas.

Creo que este es un buen lugar para dormir,

Diría el albino, agarrando varias cajas para hacer un tipo de colchón Improvisado, en lo que agarraba las cajas escucha un ruido en el centro de estas.

¿Qué es eso?

Diría el albino confundido, Y de la nada algo empezaría a salir de la montaña de cajas.

De las cajas saldría un tipo de mujer gigante, con una cara aterradora, y 4 patas. se empezaría

Acercar al albino.

Vaya parece Que La comida Llego sola a mi. se ve apetitoso este humano,

Diría este ser, mirando al peli blanco.

¿Qué Demonios es esa cosa?

Diría accelerator, mirando impresionado a él monstruo con forma de mujer.

Vaya y Pensar que un Humano sería tan tonto como para entrar aquí, Bueno al menos ya tengo que comer

Diría Este monstruo acercándose más.

vaya tal parece que en esta dimensión hay monstruos bastante repugnantes, Bueno creo que la Matare para que no me estorbe,

Diciendo esto el Albino Se lanza hacia la chica Monstruo.

¿Pero qué velocidad será acaso un ángel?

Diría el Monstruo, Impresionada por la velocidad del albino.

Sin previo aviso, el peli blanco le Quita un brazo sin que ella pudiera hacer algo.

aahhhhh

Gritaría de dolor La Chica monstruo.

Sin perder tiempo, Accelerator le da un puñetazo cargado con su poder, Sacándola a volando del lugar. Dando un gran salto Accelerator, invirtiendo el aire, crearía un remolino para atacar a la chica.

Qui. Qui ¿Quién Demonios eres?

Diría la chica Antes de ser impactada.

SOLO SOY EL MAS FUERTE,

Diría el Albino, encerrándola en el remolino y comenzando a girar dentro de este.

Accelerator le daría Otro Puñetazo, combinado con el remolino la mandaría Muy lejos.

Este cayendo de pie Diría

Esto sí que es interesante

Lo diría con una sonrisa en su rostro Volviendo al almacén.

* * *

 _Fin De capítulo 1, Espero les haya gustado este capítulo dentro de poco traeré el capítulo 2._

 _Bueno sin Nada Más Que Decir me despido hasta la próxima._


	3. Una visita no esperada

**Hola Gente De fanfiction.**

 **Soy Horde, Y les Traigo el capítulo 2 De Accelerator en Otra Dimensión.**

 **Eh tardado un poco, pero aquí está el Capítulo 2 siento la demora**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** – Una visita no esperada.

Había ya pasado un tiempo, Desde que el Esper más fuerte llego a este Mundo.

Accelerator ya Había hecho de las suyas en la ciudad Kuoh, Ahora todas Las Bandas conocían sobre él, después de que acabo con ese grupo de la otra vez, Varias Pandillas intentaron enfrentarlo, pero sin embargo siempre terminaban en el suelo, con una pierna rota, o con un brazo Roto.

Varias de estas pandillas Ahora le temían, y a la vez lo respetaban, ha Accelerator le agradaba un poco esto, pues después de varios ataques de los pandilleros ya casi ninguno lo atacaba

Accelerator Casi no tenia Problemas con el Dinero, pues De todos esos ataques algunos De los pandilleros que se lo encontraban en la Calle, les daban su dinero para que no los lastimara, pronto su nombre se había hecho famoso no solo para los pandilleros de la ciudad, sino para la policía, pues después que terminaba una pelea, siempre encontraban a los pandilleros con alguna extremidad rota

Los estudiantes De la academia kuoh, también sabían de ello, tenían entre temor y admiración, pues indirectamente, el albino había Derrotado a Algunos Pandilleros bastante buscados, y por consecuente capturados por la policía, cuando llegaba a el lugar de alguna pelea

En las calles, Se le dio el nombre de La Muerte Intocable.

A accelerator no le gustaba mucho ser llamado así, pero gracias a ese nombre le tenían respeto

Mientras tanto el Albino Se encontraba paseando por las calles de la ciudad

Vaya ya llevo 2 semanas en este sitio y la verdad me estoy empezando a aburrir, Ese Monstruo que derrote en aquel almacén, fue lo único interesante que encontrado en esta ciudad, pero no he vuelto a encontrar otro

Diría el Albino Aburrido por no encontrar ya nada interesante

Bueno, al menos esos Estúpidos Que me Solían atacar Me entretuvieron un poco, pero ahora que no me atacan, me empiezo Aburrir Bastante

Diría el albino soltando un bostezo

me empiezo a aburrir bastante, He intentado abrir Otro portal con el plasma pero No he Tenido Éxito en ningún Intento

Diría el Albino recordando.

Flash back

* * *

 _Accelerator se encontraba en una zona alejada de la ciudad más exactamente en el bosque, no muy lejos De la ciudad_

 _Vamos maldita sea_

 _Diría el albino comprimiendo el Aire para crear Plasma de nuevo_

 _Vamos ya lo tengo, Ahora Lo haré estallar_

 _Diría el albino_

 _Una Gran Explosión se generaría en el Bosque, Pero sin embargo No Funcionaria_

 _Maldita Sea Esto no esta Funcionando_

 _Diría el Albino, Muy Enojado_

 _¿Quien Anda Hay?_

 _Diría una Voz Femenina_

 _El Albino, Se alarma al escuchar esta Voz_

 _Maldición Mejor me largo de aquí_

 _Diría El albino, escapando del lugar Volando Rápida Mente_

* * *

Fin De flash back.

debo encontrar la forma de volver a ciudad Academia, Este Lugar se ha Vuelto Muy aburrido

Diría el albino, algo estresado por no poder volver.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Mientras tanto En Alguna casa De la Ciudad Kuoh.

Se encontraba El Clan Gremory.

El Rating Game de hace ya un tiempo, lo Habían Perdido, pero Gracias a que issei Intervino en la boda, Pudo Salvar A rias de su compromiso.

Ella Había Quedado enamorada del peli castaño por esta acción, dándole un beso después de su pelea

Ya con todo esto sucedido, la calma volvió a el clan.

Ahora se encontraban Haciendo Un Recuento De cuantos contratos, Habían Hecho Los Miembros En toda la semana

11 Contratos por akeno, 10 por Koneko, 8 por Yuto, Y 3 por asia

Diría Rias a sus esclavos

Lo estas Haciendo Bien Asia-Chan

Diría Yuto con una sonrisa

¡Ara Ara¡ ¡No esta mal en lo absoluto!

Diría akeno

No está mal para un novato

Diría Koneko con cara Neutral

¡Muchas Gracias!

Diría asia Muy feliz

En cuanto a issei, cero

Diría rias algo decepcionada

Lo siento Mucho

Diría Issei con arrepentimiento

Necesitas Realizar Contratos, o nunca te convertirás en un demonio de clase alta

Diría rias al peli castaño

¡lo sé! ¡Voy a llegar a la cima del grupo el próximo mes!

Diría Issei, con determinacion

De la nada, la madre de Issei entraría con unos Bocadillos para los Jóvenes, y un álbum de Fotos del peli castaño.

Issei Muy avergonzado Diría

¿por qué tienes que mostrarles eso, Mamá?

Diría issei en voz baja

Ella Es una Buena madre

Diría el rubio con una sonrisa

¡sí, Claro!

Diría con sarcasmo el Peli castaño

Estarían Viendo varias fotos, Hasta que Kiba ve una foto en específico, Este pondría una cara seria al verla.

Dime Issei-kun esta foto…

Diría con vos algo suave

Ah, Ese es un Viejo Vecino, Jugábamos mucho en ese entonces, se fue por que sus padres tenían un trabajo en el extranjero o algo así. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Diría Issei intentando recordar

Oye issei – kun ¿te acuerdas de esta espada?

Preguntaria el Rubio

No eso Fue Hace Mucho Tiempo

Contestaría el Peli castaño

Las coincidencias realmente Ocurren

Diría Kiba con una gota de sudor.

* * *

Después de esto todos los miembros del clan Regresarían a sus casas.

Caería La Noche, Y El peli castaño Debia Hacer Un contrato con Un Hombre algo extraño, que solo quería beber un trago con él, como pago le dio Una Pintura que al parecer era Muy costosa.

Que Hombre tan Extraño Bueno, he hecho el contrato ¡así que esto es un paso más Hacia mi meta! ¡voy a ser el Rey del Harem!

Diría el peli castaño Muy decidido

De repente Recibiría Una Llamada, La cual era de Rias Para que se reuniera con el clan En un punto especifico.

Un tiempo después Llegaría a una bodega aparentemente abandonada, donde sus compañeros lo esperaban

Siento haberte Hecho venir hasta aquí

Diría Rias a su peon.

Está Bien,

Diría a el peli castaño a Rias.

Voltearían la mirada y quedarían Mirando la Bodega Abandonada.

¿allí dentro?

Preguntaria el peli Castaño

Definitivamente es un Demonio callejero

Diría La pequeña Peli blanca

Hemos recibido órdenes para matarlo esta noche, Así que esto será peligroso

Diría Rias Mirando la bodega.

Haste a un lado Asia, Akeno y yo esperaremos afuera, Koneko, Yuto, Y issei, Ustedes tres Lo traerán hacia Fuera.

Todos Asentirían a la Orden.

Los 3 Chicos Se acercarían, a la Puerta De la bodega

Me pregunto que será, si se trata de otro Monstruo

Diría el peli castaño, para Luego la pequeña albina Tirar la Puerta de un golpe.

Para luego los 3 Chicos ingresar dentro de la bodega.

No Hay nada dentro,

Diría el peli castaño.

En eso Koneko Nota algo Raro.

¿Koneko-chan?

Koneko - Hay algo aquí que esta mal

Diría la pequeña al ver el lugar

Issei - ¿He? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Preguntaría issei a la pequeña.

Koneko – esto esta mal en este lugar parece que hubo una pelea, y no fue para nada amigable

Diría la pequeña Observando el lugar

Después Voltearía La mirada A unas cajas que estaban colocadas bien

Koneko – Que raro ¿por qué hay cajas ordenadas aquí? Esto es extra...

Seria Interrumpida por unos pasos

¿Quien Anda hay?

Preguntaría a la nada el peli castaño poniéndose en guardia.

Vaya parece que se me metieron ratas a mi escondite temporal

Se escucharía decir en la Oscuridad.

Quien eres Muéstrate

Diría la pequeña poniéndose en guardia igualmente

oh, que Descortés de mi parte Déjenme presentarme.

De la Oscuridad, Salía Un arrogante Accelerator Caminando hacia los 3 Chicos.

Hola Ratas Inmundas, por si no lo saben este es mi territorio, si no salen de aquí rápido se van a lamentar por el resto de sus vidas.

Diría accelerator parándose enfrente de los 3

¿Qué dices? ¿Quien te crees tu para hablarnos así?

Diría Issei algo enojado por lo dicho del albino.

Accelerator soltaría una carcajada por lo dicho del peli castaño.

Vaya parece que tenemos a alguien con agallas aquí

Diría el albino Mirando a issei.

¿Escucha estamos Buscando a un Demonio Renegado que se nos dijo estaba en este Lugar, Acaso Tu eres el demonio?

Preguntaria la pequeña al albino.

Accelerator La mira con extrañes, y de pronto Recordó el monstruo que se encontraba en la bodega antes que el.

¿Ho espera te refieres a ese Monstruo con forma de mujer? Pierden Su Tiempo Cuando llegué aquí La maldita me intento comerme, pero la mate para que no me molestara mas.

Diría el albino A los 3 Chicos.

Como dices ¿estas diciendo que tu solo mataste a un Demonio Renegado sin ayuda de nadie?

Preguntaria el peli castaño al Oír lo dicho por le albino.

Pues sí, para ser sincero no era la gran cosa Solo me tomo un par de golpes Derrotarla.

Diría el albino con tranquilidad

* * *

Mientras tanto afuera

¿Por qué están tardando tanto?

Preguntaría Rias extrañada

Creo que algo está ocurriendo dentro, de hecho no he escuchado que estén peleando

Diría akeno igual de extrañada.

Creo que entrare para ver que esta pasando

Diría rias caminando hacia la puerta.

yo la acompaño presidenta

Diría asia Acercándose a rias.

Yo igual la acompaño presidenta

Diría akeno siguiendo a las 2

Al entrar Las 3 Notarían A los Chicos en guardia, en frente de un chico con pelo blanco.

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Preguntaría rias a sus siervos.

Issei – Presidenta

Diría issei con sorpresa

Rias se acercaría a sus siervos en guardia

Presidenta, tal parece que este Sujeto de aquí mato al Demonio callejero antes que nosotros

Diría issei a Rias.

Rias Se impresionaría un poco por lo dicho de issei y miraría a accelerator con una mirada seria.

¿Quién eres tú, y por qué pudiste acabar con un Demonio Callejero con tanta Facilidad?

Preguntaría Rias al albino.

Eso No te Importa Niña

Diría el albino Haciendo enojar a Rias.

¿Dime a que Clan perteneces tú?

Preguntaría rias al albino.

¿Clan? No necesito Uno, y Para que sepas Soy tan poderoso que podría acabar con ustedes en un santiamén

Diría el albino Muy Arrogantemente.

Ja eso quisiera verte hacer, Koneko ve y ataca a ese Sujeto

Le diría rias a su sierva.

Si presidenta

Diría la pequeña chica acercándose a el albino.

¿Qué? ¿Me mandas a una niña para que pelee? Creo que me estas subestimando.

Diría el albino soltando una carcajada por esto.

* * *

 **Fin de Capitulo 2**

 **espero les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo lo estaré subiendo dentro de poco.**

 **Bueno me despido por ahora**

 **adiós.**


End file.
